1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a displaying device having a touch panel type displaying unit. More specifically, this invention relates to a displaying device for displaying a printing page to which images are allocated.
2. Description of the Related Art
An electrophotography image forming apparatus includes a MFP (Multi Function Peripheral), a facsimile device, a copying machine, a printer, and so on. The MFP has a scanner function, a facsimile function, a copying function, a function as a printer, a data transmitting function, and a server function.
A conventional image forming apparatus has a preview function for previously checking the result of the printing. According to this function, a conventional image forming apparatus displays the images of the documents read by a scanner, etc. simulating the printing result (as preview images) on a display unit, etc. of an operation panel of the image forming apparatus. The user can simply check the direction of the documents, the image size, and so on.
Some conventional image forming apparatuses have a touch panel type operation panel. The user can instinctively operate such an image forming apparatus by performing a touch operation and a gesture operation to the display unit of the operation panel.
The documents 1 and 2 below disclose the processes to be executed when the image forming apparatus is displaying a preview image on a display unit of an operation panel and receives a gesture operation by a user. Document 1 below discloses an information processing device changes a setting of the N in 1 printing to the 2N in 1 printing (N is the natural number) when the images of the first and the second pages generated under the setting of the N in 1 printing are placed with space between them, the user carried out a drag operation for moving the page image of the second page to a position aligned with the page image of the first page, and the user carried out a drop operation.
Document 2 below discloses an image processing device having a recognition unit for recognizing a track of coordinate information input by the user via an operation unit as a gesture, and a setting unit configures the settings for processing image data according to the gesture recognized by the recognition unit. The setting unit configures the different settings (for example, settings of a stapling position, 2 in 1, and so on) based on a position of the gesture.                Document 1: Japan Patent Publication No. 2006-277057        Document 2: Japan Patent Publication No. 2011-138237        
Image forming apparatus usually reduces all the images in a file at a constant magnification ratio and allocates the same number of images to each page when receiving a setting of the N in 1 printing as a print setting of a file.
The user checks the preview images of a file under the setting of the N in 1 printing and may discover problems, for example the characters in a particular image in the file is too small and hard to read. In this case, the user hopes to change the size and/or the orientation of the particular image, maintaining the size and/or the orientation of the other images in the file. However, a conventional image forming apparatus reduces all the images in the file at the constant magnification ratio and allocates all the images in the file in the same direction to printing pages. The user can not change the allocation state of a particular printing page partially. Hence, the convenience was hampered.